Reminder
by Lexcm
Summary: Lexa and Roan are about to fight in the arena and Clarke gives Heda a reminder of what might happen to her if she doesn't come back. ONE SHOT. Clexa.


**This is my first Clexa fanfiction, so please be kind! This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it lol.  
Enjoy it and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

"Titus is right," Clarke said, watching as Lexa turned her back to her and walked away. "You're giving her exactly what she wants," Lexa turned to face her. There was fire in her eyes. Clarke stepped forward.

"Only if _I_ lose," Lexa said, upset. Clarke looked at her worried. "I know you're just trying to help, Clarke, but there's nothing you can do here," she said avoiding eye contact and walking away from Clarke once more. Clarke followed her with the eyes.

"I can't just let Roan kill you," Clarke said, raising her voice. Lexa's eyes met Clarke's and she knew that the commander was losing her temper.

"If that is to be my fate, you must!" Lexa yelled, holding Clarke gaze. Clarke couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I have to do this on my own and you have to let me," Lexa said calmly. Clarke wouldn't let this go so easy.

"I won't just sit there and watch you die!" Clarke yelled, stepping forward and facing her. Lexa's expression gave nothing away, but her eyes did.

Suddenly, the horn's sounds interrupted their little disagreement. Lexa took a deep breath and met Clarke's eyes for the last time before walking away from the girl, but Clarke's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered, looking at her hand on her wrist. "Don't do this," Clarke's grip grew stronger.

"I can't let you do this. This is suicide," Clarke said, slowly. Lexa stepped back and freed herself from Clarke´s grip. Clarke stepped forward and followed her until Lexa's back hit the wall.

"Stop this. You hate me! And today could be the day your dreams come true with me gone,"

Lexa said, trying to move away from the girl in front of her and the wall, but Clarke put her hands to each side of the brunette.

"I did hate you and I wanted to kill you myself, but not now. I need you, Lexa," Clarke said, softly.

"You hate me. I can see it in your eyes," Lexa said, coldly.

"I would hate you if you die there," Clarke said, serious. Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Promise me you'll come back to me," Clarke said, looking at the Commander's lips and then her beautiful green eyes.

"My spirit will always find y-" Clarke interrupted her.

"Your spirit will stay where it is and you'll come back to me. Promise me that!" Clarke raised her voice. Lexa nodded.

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned in to meet Lexa's soft lips. The kiss was full of unspoken words and feelings. It was soft and delicate until Clarke bit Lexa's bottom lip hard. She licked some of the commander's blood away and stepped back.

"What is that for?" Lexa asked her, confused. She sucked her lip, removing the dark blood from her pink lip.

"Just a reminder of what will happen to you if you don't come back to me," Clarke said still looking at Lexa's bleeding lip. "Do we have a deal?"

" _Sha,_ " Lexa replied, walking away from Clarke. "May we meet again, Clarke of the sky people,"

Clarke couldn't stop herself and followed the commander. She grabbed her wrist once again and turned her around so she could face her, and then kissed her again.

" _Heda,_ " Titus said from the doorway. Lexa stepped away from Clarke and met his eyes. "We're waiting for you," Lexa nodded and share one last look with the blonde girl before leaving. Titus was about to leave when he noticed something.

"Is there something on my face?" Clarke asked him, coldly. It was no secret that they disliked each other.

"You've got Lexa's blood over your mouth," Titus said, upset. "Did you hurt her?!" he yelled at her. Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

"It's just a reminder," Clarke said, smiling to herself. Titus rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before following her.

"If _Heda_ isn't the death of me this girl definitely is," Titus said to himself and went to the Arena to support his commander.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
